1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an atomizer for manually atomizing a liquid such as a wash or a medicine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one of the manual type atomizers according to the prior art, a communication hole leading to a nozzle is opened to effect the atomization in accordance with the internal pressure of a pressurizing chamber which is operative to such up and pressurize a liquid. In the construction of the atomizer of that type, an actuating chamber having communication with the pressurizing chamber is defined by the combination of a cylinder and a piston for opening and closing the communication hole so that, when the pressure in the actuating chamber is increased, the operating piston is moved down so that a valve member carried by the operating piston opens the communication passage leading to the nozzle. In the construction thus made, however, the operating piston may be considerably moved down by the pressure in the actuating chamber. In this case, the volume of the actuating chamber may be abruptly increased, inviting the substantial increase in the volume of the pressurizing chamber, because the actuating chamber and the pressurizing chamber have communication with each other. As a result, the pressure in the pressurizing chamber may be lowered to make it impossible to ensure the desired atomization.
In that case, moreover, the actuating chamber is formed in a shape to protrude above the pressurizing chamber. In order to effect the pumping action of the pressurizing chamber, therefore, an atomizing head may be depressed, while being guided only by the relative slide between the piston and the cylinder at one lower portion, thus hardly succeeding in stably and smoothly effecting the pumping action. Another drawback raised is that the liquid pressurized leaks through the sliding surfaces between the cylinder and the piston defining the actuating chamber.